gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 025
Lucky Man (ラッキーマン, Rakkīman) is the 25th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page A close up of Kei Kurono's eyes are seen with Gantz's name reflected in both of them. Synopsis Tachibana is shouting after Kurono as he walks away, demanding that he bring 100 thousand yen tomorrow. When his gang sees him rubbing his hands and ask him, he shouts at them and says that it's nothing. At the gates, Nakazawa comes running up to Kurono and says that he's still alive. He had heard that the seniors had called him out but Kurono tells him that it was nothing. Pleased with himself, Kurono tells himself that he is now the strongest person in school and that he could even defeat Peter Aerts or Rickson Gracie as long as he wears the Gantz suit. In the subway, as Nakazawa asks him about the missing students, Kurono remembers the other day when he and Kato helped the homeless man and tried to run from the train. He wonders if he really died back then, but dismisses it as he is still alive now. Looking at a magazine, Nakazawa asks Kurono if he's planning on going to Shosen Grande in Jimbocho, with Kurono asking if the model Hikaru Kawamura is going to be there to greet fans. Nakazawa scoffs at Kurono, thinking that he forgot. Kurono on the other hand is just depressed that there's no way that Kawamura will ever be his. Trying to be comforting, Nakazawa points out that while neither of them will ever have girlfriends, they should at least be allowed to dream. Kurono dismisses that possibility, telling his friend that he's only talking about himself. Kurono is reading a magazine when he gets home, saying that there's no way he could make the girl pictured in there his. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he turns to find none other than Kishimoto sitting in front of his apartment asleep. At first, all he can say is "No way" as he stares at her. Gazing at her lips, breasts, vagina, and legs, Kurono moves closer and says her name, noting how cute she is. As soon as he begins to wonder why she's here in front of his home, she wakes up and shrieks, though instantly calming when she sees who it is. They both stand up and Kishimoto returns Kurono his student handbook, telling him about how she accidently dropped it when she went to get changed into her own uniform. As she leaves down the stairs, she stops abruptly and asks if she could have a glass of water, to which Kurono says yes. Inside, she asks him if he lives alone and he answers yes, offering her some cold tea. She accepts, but tells him that water would have done just fine, though he says it's no big deal. On the other Kurono does mention that she could have just called him and he could've picked up the handbook at her house. Just then, a gurgling sound is heard from Kishimoto's stomach, showing signs that she's hungry. Later on, a laughing Kishimoto is watching a TV program while eating some dinner laid out by Kurono. He asks her if everything's okay, to which she replies that she only needed something to eat. Afterwards, she thanks him for the dinner and bids him farewell. While Kurono is wondering what that was all about, he hears knocking on the door. He's confused to find a blushing and trembling Kishimoto standing at his doorstep. When she asks him if pets are allowed to be kept in these apartments, he tells her that some of the tenants do. At that moment, Kishimoto asks: "Will...will you...keep me...as your pet?" Kurono can't believe his ears, which causes the girl to assume that he's going to say no. However, he immediately (while blushing) consents to her staying at his home, but asks what she means by "pet". She means to look after her, but Kurono just doesn't get it. Once again assuming that it won't work, Kishimoto apologizes for making such a request, but Kurono allows her to stay and says that she's perfectly fine. That evening, as Kishimoto showers, Kurono's heart beats with excitement as he considers himself so lucky for this to be happening to him. Even if he doesn't fully understand what's happening, but feels like there's no need to question it. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kei Kurono * Tachibana's Gang * Hat Wearing Gang Member * Bald Gang Member * Beanie Wearing Gang Member * Koji Tachibana * Beat Up Boy * Fetching Gang Member * Masatomo Yonekura * Eisuke Nakazawa * Peter Aerts * Rickson Gracie * Masaru Kato (flashback) * Takao Tadō (memory) * Hikaru Kawamura (picture) * Kei Kishimoto Trivia * The "Shosen Grand" in Jinbōchō is a good area in Tokyo to locate rare books and manga. *"Aerts" and "Hickson" are references to Peter Aerts and Rickson Gracie. *This chapter marks the ending of the Onion Alien Mission Arc. Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters